


Coffee and Memories

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Diners, F/M, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, chocobo fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: It's Winter Moon season, and a couple lonely souls keep each other warm.





	Coffee and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven't watched the film yet.
> 
> I tried to imagine what the holidays were like in the world, and I figured they might have some sort of celebration around a regular time of year when the moon would be 'just so.'

"This coffee tastes like chocobo piss," Libertus yells at the back. The diner is poorly lit, with mismatched chairs, vinyl booths, sticky tables, typical of this section of Tenebrae. But it doesn't remind him of Crowe... Or Nyx... The war seems to be coming to a close, but all around him are the ghosts of his friends, always standing just outside his field of view. The future merely co-exists with the past, that old spectre that lacerates his innards every time he closes his eyes.

The smell of burnt toast and grease hangs in the sticky air, the transistor radio playing an old Winter Moon song by the latest pop stars.

"If you wanted better coffee, there are decent places in Insomnia, you know."

Libertus turned on his seat in the booth, the vinyl seating making rude noise as he turned to see her standing there. Lunafreya. The future, or something like that.

"Honestly lady, I didn't think you would come."

Lunafreya's takes a seat in the booth, twirling the strings of her loose-fitting hoodie. "It's hard to get out these days, what with, well... I'm sure you hear all about it. I have to blend in when I'm in the public now." Her eyes stare blankly out the window.

Libertus lifts the heavy porcelain mug to his mouth, the acidic brew leaving a distinctive tang on the back of his tongue.

"So, Princess, you've got my attention. I'm here. What do you want?"

"I guess it's a little silly. Maybe this was a bad idea." Lunafreya rises from her seat, when Libertus puts his hand up.

"I've lost everyone I love, and you've got a war to fight. You wouldn't drag my sorry bones out of the house unless it was important."

She picks an invisible fuzzball off her knife-pleat skirt. "Well, that's just it. It's important, but it's not."

"I'm not getting it."

"Did you celebrate the Winter Moon in your area?"

"Eh, a little bit. Hard when your family is threadbare." Libertus wipes his coffee spoon with his napkin.

"I understand. I found it the same."

"Ha! A princess having sad Winter Moons, now I've heard it all." He snorts, and looks up from his chipped mug to see Lunafreya's eyes, a drop of a tear building.

"I'll go."

"No." He puts the mug down. "I'm sorry about that."

"So. Do you have any good Winter Moon memories?"

"A few."

"Tell me some."

"Only if you promise to tell me some of yours."

* * *

 

The waitress enters the back office, the manager scribbling down a note in an old wire-bound notebook.

"Hank, I think the customers are noticing the Chocobo urine in the coffee."

He heaves a long sigh, places the crystal ball-point pen down on the notebook.

"It'll have to do until this war is over."

He picks up the pen, and scribbles down another note.


End file.
